Victoria
by Discover09
Summary: Out take for my story Volterra. Might be a good idea to read that first.


AN: Out take from Volterra. Fight scene with Victoria, since Bella can't remember anything after her change I thought it would be a good idea to put this up.  
Enjoy

* * *

Victoria. She was here. The ironic thing was that she wanted Edward to suffer when in reality he didn't care about me. He probably never had. Now because I had believed him at the time I wasn't the only one destined to die tonight. Jacob kept telling me that he would risk his life for me. I couldn't bear it. I knew I had to do something.

That's why I went looking for her. Jake had told me the pack had seen her in the area the day before and had chased her towards Seattle, I knew it was only a matter of time before she came back though and I didn't want Jake getting hurt.

Charlie was on the reservation so I knew he was safe, he had wanted me to go with him but I had told him I needed to get on with some of my homework. Jake stayed with me for a while but he had to go out on patrol with the pack.

After I made dinner I decided I'd had enough of sitting around waiting for something to find me, so I decided to go out and find it. I put my coat and boots on and went out. It was freezing and dark and I could barely see anything. I stumbled a few times as I made my way out into the woods.

As I started to remember the last time I had walked through these woods on my own the hole in my chest started to open up slightly. I wrapped my arms around my chest and kept walking. The hole got bigger and deeper with every step I took.

That's when I heard it. Edward's voice. The sound of it almost knocked me to the ground.

It had been months since I had heard Edward's voice, the last time was when I jumped off the cliff. I smiled to myself as I heard him.

"Go home Bella. Get out of there. Why did you go looking for trouble?"

The voice started to fade. I took another step further into the woods.

"You have no self preservation at all do you?"

I guessed I was close to Victoria, I had heard Edward's voice in the past, but only when I had been in danger. I might have been going mad, I might have already been mad, but I didn't care, I could hear Edward, and that's all that mattered to me at that time.

I closed my eyes, I could practically see Edward's face there in front of me. I heard the trees rustle, almost as though there was a breeze running through them, but I couldn't feel any wind around me. I opened my eyes and that's when I saw her.

Victoria froze as soon as she saw me. She must have thought it was some sort of trap. She looked around with her amazing vision and listening through perfect ears, but I knew she couldn't sense anything.

"Victoria, he isn't here."

"Who isn't?"

"None of them are here. They left."

"They left you, after everything they did. After they killed James to protect you."

She moved towards me, excruciatingly slow, and I could see her eyes change colour as she approached, they started a crimson red colour and got darker with every step she took, until she was within arms reach and her eyes were as black as the night around us. She stopped and just looked at me, taking me in, probably wondering what I was planning to do.

"What did he see in you? Why does he love you so?"

"Edward? He doesn't love me. He never saw anything in me. He left me."

Saying it aloud made it so much more real, I hadn't ever admitted it to anyone. I felt my chest rip apart with the pain of loosing him.

"He left me in the woods, never coming back, as if he had never existed. But how could you exist if he hadn't? Why would you be here if he hadn't been real? Why would I have this scar on my wrist if none of it had ever happened?" I lifted my arm to her, the one James had bit, the one Edward had sucked the venom from to stop me becoming a vampire, to prevent him from having me around forever.

She held my arm, the cold touch bringing so many feelings, good and bad. She inspected the crescent scar that was always colder and whiter than the rest of my skin.

"Who did that?"

"James."

"How are you not.." I knew what she was going to ask.

"Edward sucked the venom out. He didn't want me to become a vampire."

"Are you in pain?"

"No, the scar doesn't hurt."

"Not the scar, because he left?"

"Yeh, I feel as though there's a hole in my chest, if I think about it too much it feels as though I could explode."

"That's how I feel, when he took James away it almost killed me. That's why I'm going to help you, I can take the pain away. I can make him hurt, he did this to both of us." As much as I wanted the pain to go away, I could never wish that pain on Edward, I loved him, even if he didn't love me, even if he had broken me, I still loved him, and no one could hurt someone they loved this much. I hadn't realised I was crying until my vision went all fuzzy, I lifted my free arm, the one Victoria wasn't holding, to my face and swiped away the tears. She looked up from my scar, holding my gaze as she lifted my arm up.

"I can make the pain stop."

I knew it, I was going to die. I took one last breath and shut my eyes. I could see Edward's face, furious and threatening, then I heard his voice, it didn't match his expression, it was loving and docile.

"Bella, why did you do this? Why did you come looking for her? I told you to keep yourself safe."

I suddenly heard a feral growl and my arm dropped to my side. As I opened my eyes I saw Victoria flying into a tree across the clearing from me and a large bear like wolf running after her. Jacob. I knew it was him even though he was in his wolf form. As I collapsed to the ground from the shock, I saw two other figures leap out of the trees, one already as a wolf, one mid-phase. The fight was so quick I could barely keep up with what was happening, occasional growls or shrieks, making me jump.

There was one part that I saw very clearly. It almost seemed as though it was in slow motion. The three wolves seemed to have Victoria cornered, until she leapt into the air and landed on a branch just out of reach of any of the wolves. She started to make her way over to me, moving through the trees. I wanted to tell Jake to let it happen, but I knew he wouldn't listen. Just as she was about to drop on me a flying ball of brown fur caught her mid drop and wrestled with her. Before the others could help Jake there was a deafening yelp and he fell to the floor. Everything sped up again then and by the time the others had reached Victoria, Jacob was nowhere to be seen.

I started hearing a sound I couldn't identify, it was similar to nails screeching down a chalkboard, and it was absolutely thunderous. I realised there were limbs flying through the air. They were as white as the snow that had started to melt away. As one of the wolves ran past me, I finally recognised him to be Sam, he dropped something to the ground. I wasn't sure where it had come from. I looked at it and realised it was a lighter.

'_Tear them apart and burn the pieces' _

I suddenly remembered the only way a vampire could be killed, and started making a fire in the middle of the clearing. I gathered up some of the smaller pieces that were nearby and added them to the fire. A sickly sweet smell started to fill the air and I began to feel sick.

When all the pieces had been added to the fire the two wolves disappeared into the trees. I thought they had gone when Sam appeared behind me, as a human.

"Are you ok Bella?"

"Yeah, I think so. How is Jake?"

"He's ok, I'm going to check on him now, the leech caught his arm, luckily she didn't get a chance to sink her teeth in or it could have been fatal."

"He will be ok though won't he?"

"Yeah, should be. He's survived worse things from the rest of the pack. Get yourself home and sorted and then come over to the reservation I'm sure Jacob will want to see you and make sure you're ok." Before I could answer he was off again.

I stood next to the fire for a while trying to comprehend what had happened. Hatred had caused Victoria's death. Hatred for someone that had stolen her love. I realised she had known my pain, just as I now knew her pain. The only difference between the two of us was that Edward had willingly left me whereas James had been taken from her. It could have been either one of us lying dead on the cold hard floor, but I had survived, and I wasn't going to waste it. I had to start living; I had to at least try. I didn't want to end up like Victoria, full of hatred until it consumed me.

I wondered if there was somewhere else for Victoria to go after this life. Somewhere she could be happy again. I turned to go back to the reservation, to see if Jake was ok, but something caught my eye, hiding under a bush, shining slightly in the early morning light. I took a closer look and saw it was part of an arm, cold and white and dead. I lifted it up and walked back over to the fire and threw it on the top of the pile.

"I can make the pain stop."


End file.
